


Every Me and Every You

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Various AU's, Voyeurism, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every time, every place, Rin and Haru are meant to be together. A series of drabbles and ficlets based on some NSFW prompts that show different facets of Rin and Haru's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothin'.  
> This a series of 20 ficlets I did based on some NSFW prompts. Some are AU, some are not and one is told from Haru's POV, followed by one from Rin's.   
> I'm uploading a few at a time as they need editing as I go.

"The things I want to do to you," Rin said, his voice low and gruff, husky in Haru’s ear and he shivered as he felt the heat of his breath, the press of Rin’s front against his back.

"What?" Haru asked, his voice a tease and Rin’s lips were then at his neck, nipping, biting and kissing.

His neck was his big weakness and Rin knew. Bastard. Sexy bastard. The sexy bastard who was grinding his hard dick into Haru’s ass as he stood in the small cubicle of the stores changing room.

This was meant to be innocent. It was meant to be just Haru buying a new swimsuit but then Rin had snuck in and fuck… he’d started this.

"I want to strip you naked, push you against this thin wall," Rin started, his voice low so that no one else could hear. "I want to make you moan as I grind against your ass, making you hot and hard and horny for me."

Haru moaned as Rin’s hand reached to the front of his pants, rubbing his already hard cock through his denim. “Fuck.”

"Exactly. I’d finger you, prep you, make you all frustrated and hot until I can push into you, you so fucking tight as I slide my dick into you, as you pant as I’m thrusting so far into you."

"Stop…" Haru said pathetically, trying to stop the words from escaping. "I’m gonna…"

He was. So close already. Asshole. All from a little talk. The pain of being a teenage boy.

"Yeah, you’re gonna come. Come so hard as I fuck you, stroke your cock… make you mine."

Embarrassingly, he did, his cock twitching in his pants and his breath leaving his lungs. He felt Rin shiver behind him, guessing he did too and then he felt him laugh, low and husky.

"You are so easy, Nanase."

Haru looked over his shoulder. “So are you.”

Rin just chuckled. “True. Only with you.”


	2. Sex Club

The club was pulsing, the noise and the people tightly packed and kissing and grinding and doing more than grinding… Performers in glass cases fucked and danced and were watched by a crowd, their beautiful bodies seen from every angle as they “performed”.

Rin wasn’t shocked as they walked through, holding Haru’s wrist as they made their way to the private rooms to do more than just watch. It wasn’t that they were shy, as fuck, with bodies like theirs they should be stripping or  _something_  Rin thought but then Rin was possessive. He didn’t want to share Haru with anyone and while they’d been watched as they kissed in a booth, as Haru straddled Rin and they started kissing intensely, he didn’t want them to see it  _all._ That was for Rin’s eyes only.

The rooms at the back of the club were mostly full, some doors open as they passed and there were a few offers as they walked by. A few orgies where Rin wasn’t sure where bodies ended and began, the steady stream of cursing and moans but Rin wanted some alone time so when he found one open, he dragged Haru through the door, closing it behind him and pinning him against it harshly with his hips, licking at his throat and nipping with his teeth.

“Want you so bad…” he murmured as he fumbled with Haru’s pants, getting past the zipper and button after some frustration.

“Your idea,” Haru panted as Rin grasped his cock.

“I know,” Rin bit back.

As it had been his idea to visit the sex club, to see what they’d seen but maybe he hadn’t anticipated how much he would be turned on, how much he would need Haru and how he wanted him so badly his dick ached and his body burned.

They impatiently removed enough clothes, hands groping and touching, Rin prepping Haru with the care he always did despite his need and soon they were fucking hard and fast against the door, ignoring the bed in the middle of the room. Rin would’ve laughed if he wasn’t holding Haru up, Haru’s legs wrapped around him, Haru’s fingers digging into his shoulders as they increased momentum together, moving fast, the door rattling on its hinges.

The pent up desire meant they came fast, both of them moaning as they found release within moments of each other – Haru’s fingernails digging into Rin’s skin and Rin’s mouth biting at Haru’s shoulder. With stickiness and reluctance they moved, readjusting clothes knowing that the room would be used again within moments and Rin looked up at Haru through his hair.

“Was it a good idea or bad one?”

Haru shrugged then walked over for a kiss. “A good one.” 


	3. Can We Please...?

Haru didn’t know how to ask. He loved his sexy boyfriend - he was fucking gorgeous, amazing in and out of bed, and seemed to adore him. But Rin had not let Haru top yet and he  _really_ wanted to fuck him. 

True, they’d only been having “full” sex for a few weeks. They were young, things were new and so they’d tried a few other things before progressing to going “all the way”. Haru was amazed how good Rin was at giving head, loving the feel of him between his legs, licking at his cock, nipping at his thighs with his teeth, making him come hard and watching Rin swallowing. He loved how good it felt when they ground together, wrapping their arms around each other and grasping each other’s cocks as they moved their bodies. It felt so fucking good. 

And of course, he loved going down on Rin, smelling the saltiness, his sweat, the faint trace of chlorine and blowing him just after a training session was such a fucking turn on for Haru. 

But as for sex. Well, Rin hadn’t demanded but it had been pretty obvious where it was going and the three times they had so far had involved Haru with his legs spread, his hair sticking to his forehead and having fingers thrust inside him. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed it - he just wanted to know how it felt. How it felt to be inside Rin, to be fucking him senseless and moaning and panting his name. 

So when Rin got handsy, pushing him down on Haru’s bed, Haru pushed back to force him up. 

"Problem?" Rin had asked, his eyebrow doing that  _thing_ and Haru shook his head and was about to re-initiate the kiss when he realised he had to say.

"Can we please…?" he started feeling a wave of embarrassment and then he gave himself a pep talk. He was Haruka Nanase! He wasn’t afraid of anything. Especially not his boyfriend. "Can I fuck you?"

He saw Rin’s eyes widen and he smirked after a second, a husky chuckle leaving his lips. “Hell yeah… I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

And the rest of the night progressed with clothes discarded, with lube grabbed and when Haru had Rin on his back, his legs spread and his cock sliding into Rin’s perfect body, Haru realised sometimes he just had to  _ask._


	4. Teasing

Haruka Nanase was a bastard. A beautiful bastard but a bastard nonetheless. Oh and a sexy one. As right now, Rin was biting at his bottom lip and staring at his boyfriend’s ass bent over, his swimsuit tight against his perfect rear and thighs and he only could  _watch_ as it was the wrong place and the wrong time. As much as he wanted to tackle him, pin him to the floor and fuck him, Rin couldn’t so only sighed under his breath angrily. 

And he knew what Haru was doing. Knew he was doing all those things that turned Rin on. The head flick, the hair flowing over his eyes, the water dripping down his face. The little smile that was more like a smirk. Meeting Rin’s eyes dead on. And of course, the fucking bending over. 

"Senpai!" 

Rin heard the term and turned to see Nitori, growling at his room mate in annoyance. “Yeah?” 

He didn’t listen to what Nitori said, or he did for a moment before he ignored him, watching Haru now standing at the side of the pool, stretching and Rin watched the muscles in his back and arms contract and pull, all the bumps and bulges looking damn perfect and he thought about grabbing for a towel to cover his growing erection, hard to hide in his own tight suit. 

"Senpai? Are you listening?"

Rin wasn’t so he shrugged. “No… now’s really not the time,” he said, all thoughts gone from his head except Haru when he turned, stretched so Rin got a perfect view of his toned chest and abs before he gave a small smile. 

"Bastard… " Rin murmured and he watched as Haru turned, diving into the pool in one elegant arc. He turned to Nitori. "Think you can be out of the dorm room after practice for me?"

His room mate nodded enthusiastically and Rin didn’t say any more as he watched the rest of the Iwatobi Swim Teams training. Due to an issue with the chemicals in their pool, they were training in Samezuka Academies pool and there was an advantage and a disadvantage to that. 

Rin got to see Haru more. But he still didn’t get to fuck him more. 

But as he watched him practice, his elegance through the water, his head bobbing up and down, he thought about what they would do when they got to Rin’s dorm room. The taste of Haru’s cock in his mouth, the feel of his own in those lips, the feel of fucking him fast and hard in his bed…

And while Haru had been teasing Rin with his display… well, Rin smirked. Haru was going to be teased until he begged to be fucked. There would be no doubt about. 


	5. Possessed

Rin wasn’t Rin. Haru knew that. Of course, he  _was_ Rin - that soft hair, those intense eyes, that smirk and that raise of eyebrow but he wasn’t himself. He wasn’t Haru’s Rin. 

At first, when Rin had pounced on him, pushed him against the pool table of the closed bar where he worked, Haru had pushed back and told him to stop. As even though the bar was closed, Haru had work to do. Things to do. The floor needed wiping down, the tables, the cash totalling…

But Rin hadn’t listened and he’d been biting at a spot that made Haru horny without any effort from his boyfriend. He was an asshole but Haru capitulated then as kisses ghosted over his pulse, as Rin helped him up on the felt of the table and the balls were skittering over the table as they both ended up on it. 

"Rin -" Haru had panted but then there was a hand in his jeans, a hand stroking his cock making him hard, kisses that were so damn intense it felt like Rin was fucking his mouth and he bucked and panted and surrendered to the intensity of his boyfriend. 

He wasn’t  _his_ Rin but when Rin stripped him, roughly, his shirt popping buttons and ripping, his jeans pulled down enough for fucking, Haru ended up hotter than he ought to be. As it shouldn’t be this hot to be dominated, to see Rin lick his lips and leer at him. But it was. 

And when he prepped him, engulfed his cock in warm wet heat, all Haru could do was grab for Rin’s hair as the actions were done roughly, so damn primal and Haru was losing his mind from the stimulation as Rin deep-throated him while stretching him expertly. 

He’d never done that before. Taken his cock that deep. And Haru knew that Rin was not quite right… not quite his usual self. 

When Rin thrust inside, it was a quick jerk of his hips that ended with his balls slapping Haru’s ass and it burnt and felt good at the same time. Haru was breathless from the intrusion but calmed his body, took a breath and waited a few scant moments before Rin’s brutal thrusts began. 

The pool table shook and the balls bounced, some falling to the floor and Haru submitted, putting a hand to his mouth to bite down to stop from screaming out. 

Each thrust was deep, hard, fast and Haru looked up at Rin and saw an unnatural gleam, an unnatural want and he bucked into Rin’s body, driving them closer together, making his cock rub against Rin’s abdominal muscles. 

They came quickly, the brutal feral speed making it a quick fuck, ending when Haru stroked his own cock to climax, cum splashing all over both of their bodies. 

Rin didn’t say anything. Not during the whole encounter and only when he slipped out did Haru question him - his roughness, his aggression, the fuck against the pool table. 

"What -?"

There was no answer, Haru only got the view of Rin’s back, saw him readjusting his clothes until he turned towards him. Rin smirked, not his usual tease, something darker, scarier, and walked towards him, grabbing for Haru’s hair, dragging him in for a nipping biting vicious kiss and then drawing blood from his bottom lip as he moved away. 

There was no answer, only a strange gleam in Rin’s eyes and he walked away, out of Haru’s work and Haru was left spent and exhausted on the pool table knowing one thing. Rin had not been his Rin. And he had liked it. 


	6. Dom/Sub

He’d never had Haru like this before. Never seen him on his knees on the bed, his eyes covered, his hands bound and his head cocked to hear his movement as he entered the room. It wasn’t something Rin had demanded or something he really cared for. Or so he thought but when Haru suggested he wanted to try some more… experimental things, Rin obliged.

And tied him up with rough ropes behind his back, secured a blindfold around his head and then Rin had left the room to prepare himself. He’d sat on the stairs of Haru’s home trying to regain some cool at the thought of his boyfriend waiting for him. Tied up. And he’d given up after some time, getting to his feet and stripping out of his tank top and sweats, leaving only his boxer briefs, tented at the front due to the thought of Haru like he was.

Haru was glistening with sweat and the strain of keeping still. Rin had left him there for some time to heighten his anticipation and it had worked – he could see he was hard already and that pleased Rin. He just hadn’t realised how much it would until he walked over, kneeling then on the bed and leaning close to Haru. Close but not quite touching. He smelt the sweat on Haru’s skin, the residue of chlorine and he breathed that in, his nose then just brushing the sensitive skin of his neck as he let his lips just gently kiss.

It seemed hard for Haru to remain still and Rin gently ran his hands down his sides, smiling into the flesh of Haru’s neck. “I’m in charge, remember? No moving until I say.”

The response was a nod and Rin returned to his kisses, then pressing his lips to each bump of Haru’s spine until he reached his bound hands, kissing at the knuckles.

“You look beautiful like this,” he murmured as he moved to Haru’s front, crawling on the bed so he was directly opposite Haru.

He did – sweat glistening, body rippling from the pressure of remaining still, his cock hard and leaking, pre-cum at the tip. He reached behind Haru, undoing the ropes so that his hands were no longer tied together and Haru seemed a little surprised but then Rin commanded him, gave him his next order.

“Lie down,” he said softly, “I’m going to tie these hands above your head now you’ve learnt patience.”

Haru did as Rin asked, lying down on the bed and moving his hands to above his head, letting Rin retie them above him and Rin smirked as he knelt between Haru’s spread legs.

“Perfect,” he whispered, running his fingers down Haru’s chest, teasing a nipple before he let them drift lower, down to his stomach muscles and then to his cock, pumping him three times before he let go again. “But not quite.”

As he did look so good, submissive and needy, but Rin couldn’t see those blue eyes that always undid him, that always sought him out and Rin wanted to see them as he tortured and teased Haru, his lover unable to do anything. So he reached for that blindfold, removing it and then sealing their lips in a rough demanding kiss before he turned his attention to Haru’s body.

He took it all so slow, Rin leaving bites over every inch of Haru’s perfect chest, worrying some with his teeth and feeling Haru buck and jolt at the attention until he took some pity, grabbing the supplies he’d left on the floor and beginning to prepare Haru with gentleness that made him whimper in a way that made Rin far too horny. Haru was never submissive and had never been this submissive in their bedroom play before and Rin liked being dominated by him – even when he was topping as Haru could be a demanding bottom – but he was enjoying seeing Haru squirm. All too much.

Though he took his time, Rin couldn’t take forever and soon his fingers had stretched Haru enough and Rin’s own cock felt hard and impatient. He tugged himself a few times to relieve pressure before he began his push inside, Haru arching into him but not doing anything more, just letting Rin push in and dominate him. Fuck him.

Haru couldn’t grab on, couldn’t hold him with his hands bound so Rin took complete control, grabbing for one of Haru’s thighs to hook it over his elbows as he slammed his hips hard into Haru, each push making the bed bang hard against the wall, the noise reverberating around the otherwise empty house. Rin grunted at each harsh thrust, kissing at Haru’s jaw, neck, cheek, burying his head in his chest as his hips kept up their brutal rhythm.

“Rin…”

The sound of his name, said so needy, so wrought out nearly brought Rin to climax without anything else and he pushed himself back up so that they could look into each other’s eyes. He knew Haru had been alone, aroused and tied up for what must’ve seemed like forever so Rin let his hand wrap around his cock, pumping him roughly as his own thrusts became ragged, Rin barely able to control his desire anymore and he felt Haru come, jerking upwards and making Rin follow, the intense sensations of Haru’s body finding its release triggering his own.

Panting, sweaty and trembling, Rin reached to release Haru’s hands, seeing the way the ropes had dug into his wrists and Rin felt guilty seeing the marks. But Haru shook his head, telling him without words it was okay and leaned up for a kiss. Once their lips separated, Rin pulled out, hopped off the bed and left to Haru’s bathroom, returning with a wet towel to wipe away the fluids on Haru’s stomach and some cream to soothe the marks the ropes had left.

As he tended to Haru, Rin left soft kisses on his skin. “I love you, you know?” he said after a while and he felt Haru swipe his hand across his shoulder in some imitation of a play fight.

“I know, idiot.”


	7. Cheating

"We shouldn’t."

It was what they said the first time - that very first time Haru ended up in bed with Rin Matsuoka. Now they didn’t even bother saying it. Only gave each other that heated stare, that look that said “I want you” and then they’d end up naked and sweaty and rutting against each other, kissing with rough fierce nips and dragging fingernails down each other’s firm taut skin.

Fuck.  They rarely ended up in a bed any more. Not that Haru cared as he pushed Rin hard against the door of his dorm room, not bothering walking the short distance to the bunk as he wanted Rin  _now_ and he knew they had little time. 

The joint practice meant that they could sneak away, Haru pulling at Rin’s swimsuit, thrusting his hand inside the still slick fabric to touch his cock, hard and leaking already just from their kisses and grinding. They were always so ready for each other, so turned on for each other and Haru hissed as Rin reached for the elastic waistband of his own suit, sliding his hand to cup Haru’s ass firmly. 

They didn’t have time. As Makoto would be looking for him soon - Haru knew that. When they’d left, he’d been in the pool doing laps but Haru knew as soon as he got out he was seek him out. And that thought brought guilt. But not enough guilt to stop what he was doing. 

"Want you," Rin panted out as their lips parted and Haru nodded, falling to his knees in an elegant motion to pull at Rin’s suit more so he could wrap his lips around his hard cock, licking around the head to taste the slit. "Fuck!"

Haru heard the sound of Rin’s voice as he sucked, as he teased one finger to his entrance and he backed off briefly, crawling across the floor to Rin’s bunk to grab the lube he knew was there before he returned to his position, lapping at Rin’s cock while he teased a now slick finger around his hole. 

Rin was always so responsive, demanding and Haru slid a finger inside swiftly, pumping it in and curling it to provide the electric sensation through Rin’s body. Haru felt Rin buck forward, his cock driving further into his mouth and Haru sped up his pace, inserting another finger and another, scissoring, feeling Rin open for him. 

He wondered if Rin felt bad. He wondered if Rin thought about the guy he was sleeping with who idolised him and followed him around either before or after their own hot sex. But then Haru didn’t care as he heard Rin growl and grab for his shoulders, grabbing at his skin harshly. 

"Fuck me already."

With that command, Haru lubed his cock up before he stood, kissing Rin fiercely one time before he whispered. 

"Turn around."

Rin did and Haru admired those muscles, the dip of his back and his strong shoulders and then he aligned his cock, pushing in at a speed that seemed both too slow and too fast as the heat of Rin’s body enveloped his dick making his entire existence become nothing more than this moment. Than this fuck.. 

It didn’t matter that they were someone else’s. As right now they were just them. 

Rin bucked back, driving Haru deeper and closer and he understood, Haru pulling his hips back to thrust in with a quick pace, fucking Rin hard against the door, feeling it move against the combined pressure of their bodies. 

Each thrust in and out was perfect, electric, his cock deep and his balls slamming against Rin’s ass. The room filled with the sound of smacking flesh, the roughness of it all making Haru pant out harsh breaths and grab hold of Rin’s hips tight as he continued the rough pace. 

He felt Rin’s hand reach to touch his own cock and Haru reached around, batted it away and stroked him firmly in pace with his own thrusts. Rin’s orgasm belonged to him - right now Rin completely belonged to him. 

"Ha -ru!"

Rin grunted his name and Haru felt the splash of cum on his fingertips, the shuddering of Rin’s body and the clenching around his cock making him follow, his release blinding. He bit his lip as he came not wanting to cry out. As fuck. It felt good. 

Slowly, Haru pulled out and grabbed at some tissues on the desk - offering them to Rin. They barely met each other’s eye now - the guilt and recrimination surfacing and they both re-dressed without staring at each other’s bodies. 

As they were about to leave to go back to the joint practice, Rin grabbed for Haru’s wrist, making him look into his eye. 

"Never again, right?"

Haru nodded. They said that every time. And it  _always_ happened again. 


	8. Voyeurism

Rin knew they were being watched - figured it was maybe Rei and Nagisa - maybe using their little display as a pre-show for their own activities but Rin didn’t care when he had Haru sat on the edge of the pool and his head in his boyfriends groin.

Yeah, they really weren’t subtle but they were horny teenagers and the idea of being watched as Rin blew Haru was kinda turning him on more than he anticipated - so that he was using a hand not supporting himself at the edge of the pool to touch at his own cock underwater.

Haru had his head thrown back, leaning back on his hands and thrusting his hips lightly, Rin allowing him to gently fuck his mouth. 

He felt Haru’s fingers in his hair and Rin moaned around the cock between his lips knowing how the vibrations felt good and he felt Haru’s grip tighten in his hair as he got closer to climax. Rin knew Haru’s body now, how the muscles in his thighs twitched when he got close, how his stomach muscles jumped, how he let out a deep breathy as orgasm was going to overcome him.

Rin loved blowing Haru, loved using long licks and loving kisses, loved using a hint of teeth, loved bobbing down and taking him as deeply at he could, tasting him and bringing him intense wet warm pleasure. 

For a moment, Rin heard noises and if his eyes weren’t closed, if his mouth and hands weren’t busy then he would’ve shouted, knowing he would startle Rei and Nagisa and probably send them running away embarrassed. But Rin didn’t care, only used every technique he knew to bring Haru to shuddering orgasm, the taste of salt filling Rin’s mouth. 

Releasing Haru’s cock after a few more sucks, Rin looked up as he felt Haru’s fingers tease at his hair. 

"Your turn," Haru said. 

"We’re being watched," Rin replied, inclining his head in the direction of the noise.

"I know…. and I don’t care."

And with that Rin pulled himself up to the side of the pool and Haru wasted no time to be pulling at his wet swim suit and licking at his thighs, Rin laid on his back against the hard surface and when Haru took him into his mouth, Rin  _really_ didn’t care who was watching.


	9. Dreams

Hands were touching him, running along his hips, his thighs, teasingly ignoring where Haru wanted to be touched. 

"Rin -!"

He panted it out to indicate where he wanted attention, his cock hard and his hips bucking up to let Rin know he was more than ready to be stroked, sucked, fucked - whatever the teasing asshole wanted of him. 

But Rin didn’t seem to giving into Haru’s demands, instead he was touching every part of him but his cock. His nipples, his jaw, his inner thighs - each brush of fingers making him tremble and Haru could feel the pre-cum soaking the boxer briefs he was wearing, the only thing he was wearing. 

"I hate you," Haru gritted out and he only heard a husky chuckle in response, Rin then leaning down to blow hot air over his cock, the sensation not quite enough. 

"What do you want?" Rin asked after he blew moist hot breath over the head without offering any actual stimulation. 

"I want… you…Rin,.." he murmured and he felt Rin then reach his hand down to his cock, touching him lightly there…

"Haru?" 

He heard his name but it was not the sexy sensual tone that Rin had been using moments before and his eyes flickered open as he suddenly realised that the events were in his dream. Fuck. 

"You okay?"

Haru looked down to where Rin was sitting up in his sleeping bag, his incredible toned torso on display which made Haru lick his lips and did little for his already hard dick. 

"Yeah," Haru answered blandly as he tried not to give any hint of anything. 

"You were saying my name and…" Rin said and Haru suddenly realised his friends gaze had gone down his body to where a tent had appeared in his own covers. "Ahhh…"

This was meant to be an innocent sleepover but suddenly the look in Rin’s eyes said anything but as he got out of the sleeping bag with the grace of a predator, suddenly stood imposing at the side of Haru’s bed. 

"What were you dreaming about?"

Haru pouted but then answered. “You,”

"Yeah? Want to see how reality compares to the dream?"

Without saying anything, Haru acted, reaching for Rin to drag him down to his bed and after some fumbling they were kissing and grinding, their bodies moving slick against each other and Haru was pretty sure that the reality  _was_ going to be better than the dream. 

As when Rin touched his aching cock, he moaned out and knew it was so much better than his imagination. 


	10. Phone Sex

"What are you wearing?" 

Rin heard an awkward shuffle and Haru answered after a few moments. 

"T-shirt. Shorts."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had a limited timespan that he had his dorm room free - Sousuke had just gone to shower - and he wanted to jerk off listening to his boyfriends voice promising to do nice dirty things to him. But Haru… was not good at sexy talk or phone sex. 

"Haru…" Rin whined and flopped hard on his bed. "Shall I go first?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay… I’m wearing a tank top but it’s loose so you can see my chest and it’s riding up so you can see my abs… you like to lick ‘em, don’t you?"

Haru made a small moan down the line and Rin was aware he had him already. Smirking, he ran his fingers to where his sweat pants hung low around his hips, the dips of his pelvic bones visible as they sat loose. 

"I’m wearing sweat pants… they’re low so you can see so much, it wouldn’t take much for them to come off…" There was another hitch of breath. "Now tell me."

There was a deep breath as though preparing himself and then Haru began. “I’m wearing a loose t-shirt, one side is falling off my shoulder, you can see my skin… “

Rin felt his mouth suddenly go dry imagining the way the shirt would expose his muscles and skin and how much Rin loved to bite and nip at his lovers skin. Fuck. He brushed his hand down to where his cock was rapidly hardening thanks to the images and then hoped Haru would give him more. 

"My shorts are loose and short… you can see my thigh muscles and my hips…"

The visual was good and Rin smirked as he touched himself to full arousal, pushing down his sweatpants so his cock was free from the restriction of fabric. 

"Yeah… and what should we do?"

"Kiss."

The abrupt answer stopped Rin’s hand and he growled low under his breath in frustration as Haru was not the best phone sex partner. And he had so little time. He sighed and sat up on his bed, his erection beginning to soften. 

"Haru… is this working for you?"

There was a pause before a quiet, “no,” was the answer. 

Rin shimmied his pants back up. “Me neither. Maybe we just work better when we’re together than apart,” he said, standing up and holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he grabbed for a hoodie and then started to walk out of the room. 

"Yeah," Haru said, his voice full of disappointment and Rin smiled as he opened the door to the dorm. 

"Good thing I’m coming over then, right?"

Haru made a small noise of approval which made Rin’s heart flutter. 

"See you soon."

Without leaving Sousuke any clue, he left the dorm and made his way to Haru’s - not caring about the late time of night or school or practice. All he wanted was a little time with Haru and to get off as phone sex had seemed to fail so spectacularly. 


	11. An Interruption

Rin sleepily walked back into the bedroom, yawning and closing the door quietly. It was something past three in the morning, some obscenely early time but Akari was fed having downed her bottle, then after some daddy hugs and soothing cooing, she’d gone down in her cot and was fast asleep. Or at least until six. But then it was Haru’s turn. 

The monitor blinked but there was no noise coming from it and Rin padded softly to get back into bed, slipping under the covers and hoping that Haru had gone back to sleep when he got up. But Haru turned to look at him as he got in, their eyes meeting in the darkness and Rin reached a hand out so that he could touch Haru’s skin. 

"She’s asleep." 

Haru nodded. “I guessed,” he said with the slightest hint of tease. 

"Don’t make fun of me," Rin said, a slight roughness to his tone, "I haven’t slept for too damn long…"

Yeah, she was now three months old and things had got easier but still, it would be a while until she slept through the night. And both of them were working, Haru teaching at Iwatobi and Rin coaching at Samezuka, meaning that Haru worked through the school day and Rin worked after school and into the evening meaning their daughter had one of her daddy’s at all times. But it also meant they barely saw each other except to hand over Akari. 

But then it was completely worth it when she looked up at either of them, those deep blue eyes that were 100% Haru’s and those expressions that somehow reminded Rin of himself and there was trust and love there. And it was getting easier. 

"I know," Haru soothed and moved forward in the bed, pressing his body towards Rin’s, threading his fingers through his hair and dragging his head forward for a kiss. 

Rin had felt sleepy but now he felt wide awake with Haru’s insistent tongue in his mouth, with Haru’s body aligned with his own, his cock hardening in response to the feel of his long term lover hot and pressed up against him. 

"Fuck," Rin moaned out when Haru wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him firmly and making him fully hard. 

"That was the idea," Haru said and moved to push at Rin’s bare shoulders, pushing him onto his back and straddling him with a swiftness that he hadn’t anticipated in his tired state. 

"Hmmm, you do the work?" Rin asked and Haru responded by kissing at licking at his neck, running his hands all over Rin’s body. 

He was feeling so good as Haru removed his boxers, as he lapped at his nipples and abs, lowering his head to where his cock was straining for attention and he felt the brush of lips across the head, a tongue licking there and Rin moaned, bucking his hips up…

Then the monitor crackled and the sound of crying resounded around their bedroom. 

The cry was like the coldest of cold water and Haru propped himself up, looking down at Rin. 

"It’s your turn," Rin said, his erection wilting at the sound of their daughter’s wailing. 

Haru nodded, leaned down for a searing kiss. “We’ll pick this up later.”

"Yeah…." Rin mumbled as he watched Haru get up and then rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. 

As though he seriously wanted Haru, wanted hot hard sex, he also needed sleep and within a few moments all thoughts of sex faded as he fell asleep, snoring softly into his pillow. 


	12. Dirty Video

It was Rin’s idea. That’s all Haru was going to say on the matter. He had glared at his long-term boyfriend from underneath his dark hair but consented after some pleading and whining. 

Rin could be like living with a puppy at times. Demanding but loyal and loving. Haru decided never to tell Rin he compared him to a dog. 

It led to them being in front of Rin’s laptop, the camera on and them kissing and grinding against each other on the bed, Haru sat in Rin’s lap, rocking against his groin. 

He could tell Rin was doing a few things for the benefit of the camera, the way his hands were stroking up and down Haru’s back, the way his mouth was biting as his neck with a little more enthusiasm than usual. It was all so it would look good when played back. Only for them - Rin promised him that. 

As while they both had incredible bodies and looked like sex gods together, Haru still didn’t want them all over the internet. Rin was  _his._ No one else’s.

The action progressed along usual lines - an unspoken agreement that Rin would be topping and Haru not complaining when he was pushed down onto the bed, Rin worshipping his skin with kisses and licks and little bites. And Rin quickly prepped him, sliding inside and hooking Haru’s legs around his waist, Rin pausing to lean down for a searing kiss before he moved, starting a steady even pace. 

Haru rocked up into Rin’s motions, grabbed for his bright hair to pull him down for kisses and gripped on tight to his arms. The speed picked up and Haru looked once towards the laptop, realising then that the screen was blank and black. For a second he thought about telling Rin that they were not being recorded but then Rin’s cock was hitting his prostate and he was close to coming and Haru forgot.

He panted out Rin’s name, grabbed his own cock and pumped himself fast and hard until he came, Rin following moments after and falling on top of him inelegantly. 

Haru played with the strands of hair at the back of Rin’s head and smiled softly, almost wanting to laugh at Rin - he’d been so damn determined to record the whole thing. 

"Rin…" he said softly and his head lifted up to look into Haru’s eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I think your laptop battery ran out."

Rin looked over, climbing off Haru to pick up his laptop, hitting a few keys to realise, yes, it was dead. 

Closing it, Rin then walked back over to the bed, pushing at Haru so he could lie beside him. 

"Well… guess we need to try that one again."

Haru laughed quietly. “I guess.”


	13. Sex Drug

They’d been colleagues for some time, working on the same drug clinical trial and Rin had got to know Dr. Haruka Nanase well during their time. He had been an excellent colleague as he was thorough, quiet and unassuming and got on with his work. He was good to consult with and Rin appreciated his calm demeanour in the lab. But right now… well all that had been thrown out.

Rin was pushed down against the lab table, his pants around his ankles and his neck being bitten on as fingers teased him roughly, thrusting in and out of him as Haru prepped him quickly so they could fuck. He was being intense, his eyes clouded with lust after an “accident” and Rin had found lips on his, pressing into him and feeling like they were devouring him. It was hot and hard and sexy as Rin had always harboured a little thing for his fellow doctor but hadn’t wanted to bridge the gap between personal and professional. 

Now that was no longer a problem as Haru’s mouth was at his ear and fingers had been removed and he could feel the press of his cock and Rin moaned loudly and tried to grip onto the metal counter as he felt him slide in, each inch making him shiver as he felt Haru fill him. 

"Fuck… Haru…" Rin moaned as he felt Haru’s fingers push up his white shirt as he let him adjust, teasing his muscles and nipples.

"That’s my intention," Haru said in a deep husky tone that was so unlike him but Rin didn’t care - only bucked back and indicated he was ready for a rough quick fuck. 

And Haru didn’t disappoint, slamming into him relentlessly, the sound of hot filthy sex reverberating around the cold sterile lab, the moans and the slapping of flesh on flesh making echoes around them. 

Haru was fucking him deep, his fingers digging into his hips and Rin began to stroke his own cock rapidly in time with Haru’s thrusts, feeling hot breath on the back of his neck as they worked together, moving together to bring themselves off. 

Rin came, splashing over the lab table and he felt Haru’s thrusts become more erratic, faster and jerky motions until he bit down hard on Rin’s shoulder, signalling his own release. 

Sticky, half dressed and panting in their lab, they stood, Haru still inside and Rin groaned when he did pull out, missing that feeling as soon as it was gone.

But clothes had to be adjusted and work had to be continued and Rin stepped forward once they both looked somewhat presentable, running his hand to Haru’s sweaty forehead. 

"Did it work?" 

Haru nodded. “For a while… I can still feel the drug… I might need to fuck you again.”

And Rin pressed forward, aligning their hips, running his fingers to Haru’s hair to drag him for a kiss. 

"Whenever you need…we need that drug out of your system."


	14. Watching Porn

"…why does it matter, Haru?" Rin asked, his tone exasperated as the sound of moaning filled Haru bedroom, the laptop poised at the foot of the bed with two men fucking in a shower. "It’s porn."

Haru quirked an eyebrow at Rin who was now looking at him in the same way that his tone suggested. Frustrated with him, he guessed. 

"But they didn’t show the swimming properly…"

Rin sighed and looked over to the laptop. “It was a set up, they didn’t  _need_ to show the swimming, they just needed to show the two dude’s bodies and that they were nearly naked anyway before they fucked. That’s all. It’s not a documentary.”

"Clearly," Haru muttered under his breath and looked to see the sex on the screen. 

It wasn’t that he had anything against porn like any healthy teenage boy, just that  _this_ movie that Rin had selected had skimmed past the moments in the pool to the shower stalls and the taller guy banging the shorter one against the wall. And it just wasn’t working for Haru after that misdirection. 

Rin moved and pushed down the laptop screen, setting it on the floor and looked over to Haru. 

"Okay…maybe swimming porn wasn’t the best idea," he said as he made his way back to Haru’s bed, lying down next to him.

Haru saw his boyfriends exasperation and decided to remedy that, pouncing on him, pinning him to the bed with a swiftness that wasn’t expected.

"Real life is better than porn anyway," Haru said before claiming Rin’s lips in a searing kiss.

It was true, real life was so much better than porn when he had Rin Matsuoka underneath him, panting, moaning and writhing as Haru pounded into him hard, their combined moves rocking the bed, their moans much louder than the porn actors had been on the screen.


	15. IM-ing

It had started on Tumblr. dolphin-boy1 had started following man-eating-shark and they’d started reblogging each others posts. Then they had started replying to some text posts. And then they’d seen each other’s cosplay.

After that, a few asks were send. Some fan-mail. Until they gave each other their instant messaging details and that was how it had led to Rin being sat at his laptop, his door to his bedroom firmly closed and his eyes fixed on the screen at a conversation that had taken an interesting turn.

They weren’t quite ready for webcam, well, Rin wasn’t as he sat in sweat pants and a tank, and hell, it would be awkward jacking off and knowing Haru (dolphin-boy1) was watching him do it but this… this he was comfortable with so they were going to do  _this_.

'Shit, this is actually happening,' Rin thought as he bit his lip at what Haru had typed.

 **dolphin-boy1:**  are you hard?

Rin was. Okay, he was a teenage boy and spent a lot of time looking at doujins and fan art… and well, the conversation up to this point had got him worked up and Haru got him worked up. Of course, he sent some cosplay images with him half dressed - he was a fan of that “swimming anime” and that was pure torture to Rin. As yeah, Haru was a work of art.

 **man-eating-shark:**  yeah. you?

 **dolphin-boy1:**  yes

He groaned and let his hand snake into his grey sweats, reaching for his cock to tug it, bringing it out of the material so he could give it hot firm strokes.

 **man-eating-shark:**  you touching yourself?

Typing one handed was hard but Rin was a multi-tasker and managed it and the reply took a little while, Haru obviously busy.

 **dolphin-boy1:**  yeah. wish it was you

Rin groaned as he wiped his thumb over the head of his cock, slicking it with pre-cum and feeling how wet he was at the tip.

 **man-eating-shark:**  want you so bad. want to fuck you

He did - Rin was so damn turned on thinking about Haru spread underneath him and begging to be fucked that he almost came then and there, his hand speeding up but he stilled his hand for a moment, not wanting to lose it too soon.

 **dolphin-boy1:**  want to fuck you. want you to blow me

The groan that left Rin’s lips then was so damn loud he worried he’d disturb his mother and sister as fuck, yeah, he wanted to blow Haru, get down on his knees and wrap his lips around his cock and taste his cum. That fantasy made his hand speed up again and Rin knew he wouldn’t last much longer. And the idea of Haru inside him… well, Rin had always assumed it one way but he couldn’t say he disliked the other idea.

 **man-eating-shark:**  i’d love to taste your cock. go down on you.

The reply was even slower and Rin guessed Haru was in the same position as he was, his hand speeding up, his eyes closing to slits and his mind full of the image of what the other guy was doing.

 **dolphin-boy1:**  close

 **man-eating-shark:**  yeah

With the admission, Rin firmly tugged a few more times, snaking a hand to roll his balls between his fingers and he came, hard, cum splashing his stomach and even the keys to his laptop, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop the shout he threatened to make.

 **man-eating-shark** : wow

 **dolphin-boy1:**  yeah

Grabbing for some tissues, Rin wiped his hand and the laptop keyboard and then typed his next response.

 **man-eating-shark:**  wish we could meet

 **dolphin-boy1:**  we will.

Rin smiled, his fingers touching the screen where the next line of text appeared.

 **dolphin-boy1:**  one day. 


	16. Make Up Sex

Haru wasn’t going to answer Rin’s calls. Nor was he going to let him in the house. He was pissed and he was going to stay pissed as long as he had to. As Rin could be a mono-focused asshole who forgot about him and Haru usually forgave and forgot. But this time. Nope. He was not. 

As Rin had risked his damn  _life_ this time. He knew about it as he saw it on the news - how he’d wrestled some criminal, narrowly missed bullets, how he was going to be commended by the local police force for his valiant effort and bravery. Which was all fine but Haru couldn’t believe Rin would just risk his life without a thought. How he would just do something so damn stupid so he was going to remain angry. Even when Rin was banging on the door of their home, Haru leaning against it and listening to Rin’s apology. 

"… I’m sorry… I was doing my job… let me in, please…"

Haru had resolve and was not going to let him in but then there were more “pleases” more uses of his name in a desperate way and he capitulated and opened the door to see his long-term boyfriend in his police uniform still, his eyes pleading.

"You could’ve died," Haru said bluntly.

"I know," Rin answered, his voice low.

"What do I do without you?"

Rin looked up then, a small “huh” on his lips and he bridged the gap then, entering their house and grabbing for Haru, holding him at the small of his back and dragging him close.

"You don’t have to do anything without me… I’m still here."

He wanted to still be mad but Haru couldn’t be when Rin was looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile and so Haru leant forward for a kiss, the anger turning into lust, thrusting his hips against Rin’s and kissing him with a fierceness that summed up all his feelings. His desire, his possessiveness, his fear and Haru only moved back when they were both flushed, breathless and hard.

"Bedroom."

Haru’s voice was an order and soon they were in their bedroom, clothes being stripped off with impatience and nearly tripping over each other as they made their way to the bed. Soon they were both naked, Rin sitting on the edge of the bed and nuzzling at Haru’s cock as Haru stood between his spread legs, Haru running fingers through vibrant coloured hair.

He thought he might never see Rin again - hearing the news of a violent incident in the area Rin worked in and Haru always feared the worse. And he hated how Rin was dedicated to his job, so willing to risk his life and he worried so damn much. But right now he put that worry aside, feeling the pleasure of Rin wrap his lips around his cock and love him with his mouth.

Impatient, Haru pulled back and Rin took the hint, lying in the centre of their bed, legs spread and Haru grabbed lube, kissing and nipping at every patch of Rin’s skin he could, listening to the delicious moans as he prepped him quickly and it was scant moments before Haru was inside the warmth of Rin’s body, leaning over to kiss him, their mouths open and tongues thrusting.

"Don’t ever scare me again," Haru said against Rin’s lips.

"Sorry," he answered and Rin’s hands went to Haru’s shoulders, digging his fingernails in, "I won’t."

And with that admission, Haru lost what control he had, thrusting fast and hard into Rin’s pliant body, feeling him buck up and demand harder and faster with his body and moans of pleasure. Haru pistoned in and out, his heart hammering fast as he fucked away all the fears and anger, losing himself in the man he loved.

Climax was too quick, came over him like a tidal wave and Haru came, stroking Rin to reach his own pinnacle moments after him, their sweaty bodies slick against each other. 

Haru propped himself up and moved a strand of hair from Rin’s eyes. 

"Don’t ever leave me."

"I won’t," Rin promised, sealing it with a kiss.


	17. Been Awhile

It had been awhile. Too damn long in Rin’s mind but life had got in the way - Rin was a lawyer and a big case had interrupted his life meaning that he had been working all hours and had passed Haru by most days. His chef boyfriend worked nights and Rin worked days but they usually saw each other for an hour during the cross-over. But at the moment, with Rin working late, they’d kept missing each other and Rin was missing Haru - not just the sex but every part of the man he loved. 

So he was glad that they’d finally got a chance - Haru’s restaurant closed on Sunday and Rin had actually managed to escape his office, determined not to end up there again, walking into their apartment, his suit and tie still on as he sought out his boyfriend. 

It didn’t take long to find him. Haru was laid on the couch, taking a nap and Rin smiled looking down at him. He could see how tired Haru was - he was working in a high pressure kitchen of a fancy place and he deserved his nap, this rest as they both worked too hard. 

But he did want to disturb him as the way he was spread out was so enticing, a loose t-shirt revealing a sexy amount of skin, his shorts low and Rin stepped further forward, unable to stop looking. 

Eyes fluttered as he approached and Haru blinked, sitting up. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Rin answered, taking a seat on the couch beside Haru. 

"You done for the day?"

Rin nodded, his hair falling in his eyes and he reached out for Haru’s thigh, carefully running his fingers over the toned strong muscles. Blue eyes watched the way the hand moved and then looked up at Rin’s face, a small smile on Haru’s lips. 

He knew that Haru was thinking the same thing as him due to that look and Rin suddenly felt his tie grabbed, Haru dragging him in for a kiss and pulling him close. 

The kiss wasn’t enough after so long and Rin was impatient as Haru had laid back again, allowing Rin to lie on top of him and grind their bodies together, their clothed cocks hardening as they rocked, their bodies knowing what to do despite the time between their last fuck. 

Unable to be patient any more, Rin backed off from the kiss to look down in reverence, sliding his hand into Haru’s shorts and stroking his cock, hot and hard and wet in his hand.

"Want you," he moaned, leaning down to kiss and lick at Haru’s cheek. 

"Then fuck me."

"Fuck," Rin growled and he sat back enough to remove Haru’s shorts as eager hands worked at his suit pants, bringing out Rin’s cock and stroking him firmly. "We need…"

"Coffee table," Haru said, his voice hoarse and between pants and Rin looked, seeing the tube on there with books and magazines. It seemed Haru had a plan. 

He didn’t waste any time then, not bothering to remove his clothes or Haru’s shirt as he slid slick fingers into Haru, thrusting them in and out and curling them to bring Haru pleasure. 

When Haru bucked up and moaned his name loudly, Rin smirked and then met his lips for an aggressive kiss as he scissored his fingers, stretching Haru fast as he needed him so badly. Rin felt Haru’s fingers at the buttons of his shirt, at least undoing some and he felt Haru’s fingers pinch as his nipples as Rin continued to finger his boyfriend until he was prepped enough. 

Haru had the lube now and he squirted some onto his hand, reached for Rin’s cock and stroked him, his eyes heavy lidded. 

"Missed you," Haru murmured. 

And Rin nodded, aligning his cock and pushing in, the tight ring of muscles resisting at first until it yielded, his cock sinking into the heat of Haru’s body. He pushed in gradually, rocking his hips in slow backwards and forwards motions and when he was deep inside, Rin kissed at Haru’s jaw, his cheek, his neck, leaving little butterfly kisses over his skin. 

"Missed you so damn much," Rin breathed against Haru’s skin as he smelt his scent - his sweat, his body and Rin couldn’t wait any more - all he could do was pull his hips back and pound hard into Haru’s body, slamming him into the couch cushions, the furniture rocking underneath them. 

Rin babbled - told Haru he loved him, needed him, wanted him and he was not making sense but Rin didn’t care as he fucked Haru hard and fast, Haru’s hand wrapped around his shoulder and moving against him, his own words breathy moans of more and faster. 

It was too good too last. Too long between their last times together but Rin didn’t care - all he wanted to do was lose himself in the gorgeous man he loved so fucking much and he reached for Haru’s rock hard cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts so he could bring him off. So they could come together. 

They came within moments, Haru’s hot cum between their bodies setting off Rin’s orgasm, Rin pushing his hips deep as he climaxed, moaning out Haru’s name. He thrust a few times until he couldn’t, collapsing onto Haru and feeling hands in his hair, playing with strands between fingers. 

"We’ll never leave it this long again," Rin said wearily.

Haru snorted. “No. Never.”


	18. First Time

"Rin!" 

Haru’s throat was raw as he shouted, his voice stuttering against the sound of the heavy rain and the wind that seemed to be taking away the noise as he ran along the beach. He had to find him - had to find him as he knew… he knew he was going to do something stupid. 

That Nitori kid had contacted him. Told Haru that Rin had got hurt, pulled something in his shoulder, dislocated it maybe, and he had walked out of Samezuka, a black hood pulled up over his distinctive hair and gone to the ocean in the middle of a storm and Haru worried. More than worried as Rin was obviously not in the best frame of mind and that meant…

That meant something bad and Haru had to find him. He’d not called Makoto. He should’ve as he ran along the beach, the rain matting his dark hair to his forehead and making it so he could barely see and if Makoto was here they’d maybe stand a better chance of finding him.

But Haru had been so distracted the moment he’d taken the call, he’d only dropped his phone and ran out of the door, running to the beach in the t-shirt and shorts he’d been wearing around the house and not caring for the consequences. 

The sky was dark and despite the fact it was only six in the evening, the whole world seemed gripped in grey and Haru stopped for a moment, flicking his hair out of his eyes and he shouted again.

"Rin!"

There was a hopelessness to Haru as he stood scanning the waves, them rolling into the beach viciously and he wondered if he was too late for whatever. Not that he wanted to think about that…

But then he saw something, at the edge of the water, a dark figure and Haru ran again, running as fast as he could, the rain in his face and reaching Rin, grabbing for him hard, holding his wet shoulder and making him turn to face him. 

"Haru…?"

It was the only words that fell from Rin’s mouth and Haru saw that his own fears were perhaps unfounded, he looked sad but not desperate and he seemed contemplative rather than what he feared. 

He wanted to say he’d been scared about the idiot, that he worried if he was hurt and couldn’t swim for a while that he’d do something stupid but Haru couldn’t find those words and he didn’t understand why it was so damn important. Until he did the only thing he thought he could. 

He leant forward, pressed his lips to Rin’s and he felt the sharp inhale of breath and then he felt Rin yield into his kiss, open his mouth and their tongues meet. 

Haru had never kissed anyone. He wasn’t sure if Rin had but it didn’t matter as they worked on instinct, on something else and Haru could taste rain water and the lingering taste of soda on Rin’s lips as he closed his eyes and gripped onto the wet fabric of his hoodie. 

"I was scared," Haru said as the parted, Rin’s forehead pressed against his own and Rin only smiled. 

"I’m sorry…"

Without words they made their way back to Haru’s home, wet and cold, until they got back, clothes being stripped in silence, a wet trail of fabric covering the wooden floors. Instincts again overtook, the kisses this time more hurried and all in the blissful silence. Haru didn’t want to say anything - didn’t want to break the spell as they made their way to his room, Rin knowing the path from childhood sleepovers and collapsing onto the bed together, wet and cold and slick and heating up as they ground together. 

Each kiss brought a fire to Haru’s skin and cheek, each delicious move of hips and he touched every part of Rin, feeling the bandaging around his shoulder that had been injured and the small of his back, the curve of his ass, the strength in his thighs. 

Eyes closed, mouths open, slick skin against slick skin and Haru tasted water and salt as they touched, never wanting not to be kissing Rin, always wanting him as he heard the rain fall heavily against his window. 

"Want you," Haru murmured when their lips separated for scant moments and there were rustles and movements in the darkened room until touches became more rushed and intense, the press of fingers, the bite of teeth. 

It was careful, each slick press, and Haru laid back and closed his eyes, held onto Rin’s wet hair and bit on his bottom lip, the sensations rolling through his body. And when they were joined, finally, after so long, Haru was in Rin’s lap, their legs tangled and arms gripping and fingernails digging in and they rocked so slowly together that every move of hips brought with it incredible pleasure along with the slightest hint of pain. 

It was like being free - the only sounds that of rain and sticky skin against sticky skin, low pants and moans, no words as their hands entwined. 

Sex was too new to last - they were too young - two teenage boys just learning how their bodies worked and they stuttered and jerked into climax together, mouthing at each other’s skin and clinging to each other hard.

And in the aftermath, still wet from rain water and still holding on, Haru spoke softly. 

"Don’t scare me again."

Rin only made a low noise in affirmation and kissed him softly.


	19. Wedding Night

The bottle popped as Rin uncorked it - walking over to Haru who was holding the champagne flutes in his hand. Rin’s suit was now a little dishevelled, his tie loose around his neck, his jacket gone, and his sleeves rolled up and he smiled as he poured the bubbly alcohol into two glasses.

Haru smiled back as Rin poured, taking a sip of one as Rin put the bottle down, stood together in the middle of the room, the suite in some fancy hotel.

"To us…I guess?" Rin said, shrugging.

"Yeah…"

They clinked their glasses together and downed them, Rin not really liking the taste of fizzy champagne but it was people did when they got married. Fancy hotel suite, champagne even when the ceremony was the most simple, just to make it legal, no friends and family present.

Smirking, Rin let his glass fall to the floor, it falling on the plush carpet and not breaking nor smashing and he grabbed for Haru, dragging him close for a soul searing kiss.

They were married now, rings on their fingers and their entire future together. Everyone thought they were too young - eighteen far too young - and their swimming and their careers more important but they defied that, wanting this - to be together forever.

"You looked so good in the suit," Rin said as he pulled back from the kiss, running his hands down Haru’s sides and feeling the material of his shirt.

"You did too."

"Yeah?" Rin teased, pressing their hips together, moving them slowly against him.

"Yeah."

They kissed again - slow open mouthed and Rin let his fingers slide up to the buttons of Haru’s shirt, undoing them as they ground together, the heat of their bodies combining and making sweat trickle at Rin’s neck.

"They have to go now," Rin said, his voice low and husky and his hand at Haru’s jaw.

Haru agreed and both of their hands became busy, impatient, the suits and ties falling to the floor, joining the empty champagne flutes.

Rin pressed Haru forward once they were down to boxer briefs, Haru’s blue to his own red and he ran his fingers to Haru’s perfect ass, groping and gripping him. Haru moaned into his mouth and Rin pushed at his shoulders, making him fall to the bed, Rin following and straddling him, continuing their slow grind.

It was their wedding night and Rin couldn’t believe that - that they’d defied everyone, ran away to a city and now they were here, married.

This was their wedding night. It seemed too much and not enough somehow.

"You okay?" Haru asked when Rin’s movement stalled, Haru’s so intuitive to his mood.

"Thinking," Rin replied.

"Don’t."

Haru answer was a quick jerk of hips and some pulling, Rin losing balance and falling to the bed, losing some equilibrium from champagne or the day, Haru gaining some advantage and pressing kisses to Rin’s chest, chasing them with licks and bites.

He wasn’t passive. Rin was never passive but the assured touch and the nipping kisses made him compliant enough for Haru to prep him hastily and for Rin to push back once he was ready, making Haru fall to the expensive sheets and sliding onto his cock, riding him once he was adjusted to the size and feel.

Marriage didn’t make sex different, it was still hot and eager but Rin felt the ring on his finger, heavy and large despite it’s meagre size and each flex of hips and move was as always, impatient and needy.

Rin controlled the pace, hard and fast, slamming his body onto Haru until Haru couldn’t take anymore, slipping out and reversing their positions, slowing the pace down and stroking at Rin’s cheek.

"Not so fast… We have the rest of our lives."

They did and Rin ran his fingers over Haru’s back, his hands exploring each ridge as they slowly made love on their wedding night - the rest of their lives waiting.


	20. Vacation

They needed the vacation. The effort and work had been so hard and all consuming and everything was now over. At least for now and the spectacle and the press were at bay as Haru walked around the sleek beach side home they’d rented for a one week vacation, an infinity pool looking over towards the clear crystal waves.

Haru was going to swim, he’d got up early, leaving his lover in the bed sheets, Rin mumbling something under his breath about “sharks” or something as Haru left and then he’d found his faithful old swimsuit, the one’s he’d worn during his tenure at Iwatobi and slid them on, walking out through the glass doors to the pool.

He dived in, feeling the way the water was still cool in the early morning sunshine, and then resurfaced, taking a deep glug of air before he did lengths, swimming up and down the pool and remembering the events of only a few weeks ago.

The medals, the ceremonies, the competing, the national anthems, the interviews… all of it seemed like a blur now, unreal, as they had both achieved their Olympic goals and Haru was now basking in that glory, swimming purely for the fun of it as he felt the warming sun on his back and the cool of the water caress his skin.

He was going to stop when he heard vibrations in the water and he surfaced, looking up to see another body in the water, approaching where he was and Haru swam to the side, propping his arms up at the side to look over the edge of the infinity pool, waiting then for Rin to join him.

Rin did, swimming swiftly over and following suit, looking out at the glorious morning and the empty beach. It looked perfect.

“You know you could take a break, you have a gold medal, Haru.”

He did – as did Rin – and Haru smiled, leaning closer to Rin to kiss him, their lips sliding together and tasting of chlorine.

“I just wanted to swim… for me this time.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Always so in love with the water… you might give me a complex. Think you love it more than me.”

It was a joke, Haru knew that  but it didn’t stop him from kissing Rin again and getting closer, one of his hands gripping the side of the pool, the other finding the front of Rin’s swimsuit, stroking his cock through the material and getting him hard as they continued the movement of their lips.

Rin moaned when Haru slid inside, pumping his cock faster and harder, Rin bucking into Haru’s fist and driving him to climax quickly, Rin barely able to hold it together until he coming into the water, Haru satisfied that he always knew how to bring him off quickly.

“What about you?” Rin asked with a tease when they stopped their kiss briefly.

“Sure you can think of something.”

Rin had a dangerous look in his edge. “Sit on the edge of the pool, Olympic champ.”

Doing what was instructed, Haru swam to the edge of the pool, spreading his legs as Rin swam between them and he looked up into the clear sky as Rin blew him on the edge of the pool on their vacation, thinking not about swimming or glory or Olympic medals. He only thought about Rin’s mouth wrapped around his cock and the beautiful man he loved blowing him as the clouds moved above them and the sound of the waves was heard on the breeze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are now complete! Thanks for reading!


End file.
